Death To The Chinese
After catching the serial killer, the team went to the Sino-Russian area, when they arrived there, James and the player went to the shop, where the worker ran screaming from the office of their chief johnny Wang Li and said that she was dead. The team searched the office to find johnny Wang Lee with an axe in his head. Later team interrogated worker she told that their hostess was the most good and good she told that often has visited in parlor scene retailer, player and James searched music and found phone Anja Markevich, she said that she loved this music,and never hurt would harm chief. Later at the station called unknown who said that a worker Dong Lee dies now. The team went to the store to make sure dawn was okay. She was surprised, she was taken away by the Chinese police Department. Detective James Lee said he'd be with them for a while. Later team has found in parlor scene retailer blood-stained a rag, which on tests murderer was wiping hands from blood. Later, the team gathered all the evidence to accuse Anja Markevich of murder. Anja said it wasn't her, but when James hinted at the axe. She confessed, and said that the Chinese should not be in the area. And that in the district there is such a person a revolutionary. The team asked for his name but Anja just laughed. Judge Pierre sentenced her to 40 years in prison, for murder and assisting a criminal. After the trial, the chief salveson asked to go and check in a Chinese police station as there is don Lee. Since Avery was in the forces my boss sent her instead of James. Avery and the gambler questioned the precinct chief, Jack C. Lin, who said that dawn was currently in the interrogation room, and that she was perfectly safe. And suddenly thundered I'll shoot Transcript James Harrison: This is it, we can solve our first case in the area, let's arrest the killer. Take a killer now James Harrison: Okay, Anja Markiewicz you're under arrest for the murder of johnny Wang Lee. Anja Markevich: What are you saying, I would never hurt johnny, I like his shop. Anja Markevich: I'll tell you you have the wrong person here. James Harrison: of Course we'll believe you, we found your rag with which you wiped your hands of blood. Anja Markevich: this evidence can be easily refuted. James Harrison (Evil): what about the axe you put in the victim's head. Anja Markevich: What..... Anja Markiewicz: Well, I killed johnny, that's what I'll tell you Chinese death. James Harrison: I mean death to the Chinese. Anja Markiewicz: Oh you think I can't clear the world of the Chinese, no but he can. Anja Markiewicz: The Great Revolutionary James Harrison: what kind of revolutionary is he going to exterminate all the Chinese? Anja Markevich (psychotic): Yes, but I will not tell you who he is, the Chinese have no place in this area! James Harrison: Okay, you're under arrest for the murder of johnny Wang Lee.